


Summer Vacation in the Future

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other, Self-Acceptance, but like... warm angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: It was time to go.





	Summer Vacation in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=M9Tw8SVyg-0

Summer rapidly came, along with the longer day hours and warming heat that can melt your feelings. He felt the melting heat reach through his body like a steady candle, and it did nothing to alleviate the constant itch in his body.

 

( _Baseball, cicadas, and the beach are seasonal icons.)_

 

He felt something when he woke up to the everyday sun that lifted his morning, and it engulfed an all-knowing feeling around him. Something was accomplished, and the feeling tainted him throughout the day until he finally understood what it meant. Years of rebuilding dreams and hopeful outcomes, melted snow-cones and gritty sand underneath his nails that came with the season…

 

( _The syrup of split shaved ice is sticky_.)

 

Sweet encounters that broke his mindset, and opened his world to a brighter understanding.

 

Komaeda finally understood.

 

_(Summer was hot and smelled like grass.)_

 

The sun lowered over the loose ocean, and he felt weak compared to the world. The gritty sands that were once stuck under his nails felt as insignificant as himself. The world moved without the annoying grains as Komaeda washed them down the drain, and they were never to be thought about again. So, why was he thinking about such an insignificant experience at a time like this?

 

( _Languid days passed without importance_.)

 

The sands weren't important in the grand scheme of things, but it was still an experience that he held dearly. His friends were there at the beach that day, they had also got that gratey sand under their fingernails. They laughed while complaining about the grossness, and Komaeda felt at peace for the normalcy.

 

( _The Library was cool, a nice break from the summer heat_.)

 

He smiled at the thought of this, kneeling down to grasp a pouch of sand before the ocean waves rolled in to take the grains away. He couldn't pinpoint when he started to have friends, or when he considered he was okay enough to be allowed to have friends. But, after all these years, he was finally here.

 

He thought that more would happen during a time like this, that some sort of revelation would be discovered, or a recollection of everything wrong that he has done in his life. Instead, he feels nothing more than peace. He lamented that nothing will ever change in the future, his friends will go on and bring the world back to standing and bring everlasting hope. That will remain constant, and he was sure of that.

 

He wish he could be there to see it.

 

He lifted his head as the sun went completely down, and a small and familiar figure approached Komaeda.

 

( _The friend who unexpectedly left_.)

 

He outstretched his hand to feel the soft fur that accompanied the dog, and he felt his eyes sting with joy. “You're here for me, old pal?”

 

The dog only looked into Komaeda’s slightly red eyes, his face laced only with happiness and affirmation. “Let's go, then.”

 

His body felt like dust as they both walked into the looming ocean, and his heart remained warm.

 

* * *

 

( _Summer was hot and smelled like grass_.)

**Author's Note:**

> 未来の夏休み


End file.
